


Think of Me

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Story with that Picture [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coffee, Doggy Style, Dom Chakotay (Star Trek), Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW Art, Penis Size, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Kathryn is thinking about coffee but Chakotay wants her to think of him. But they are both going to have fun thinking about toys for the bedroom.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Story with that Picture [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755097
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> All writers need two things, a great muse and a great beta. I am lucky enough to have both:  
> [Torri012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012)For the amazing picture and [The_Elephant_in_the_pride_parade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade/pseuds/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade) for the amazing beta.
> 
> You can check out the inspirational pic here:  
> [[NC17] Ready-Room Replicator Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979397/chapters/60196768)

=/\=

Kathryn stared at the replicator in front of her. She wanted a drink, she wanted _her_ drink, but was instructed not to indulge under any circumstance. Her standard order blinked on the display, the words themselves made her mouth water. Her heart pounded just imagining the first sip. Her fingers tingled thinking of the warm ceramic mug in her hands, and nostrils flared recalling the steamy scent of black liquid within. _God she would give anything for a cup of coffee._

It had been nearly 16 hours since her last, a single cup of black coffee, served in an unusually small metallic cup. It was a far cry from her usual, but that was all he allowed her, one tiny cup in the morning of which he had to be present to watch her drink it. Just another aspect of this ship that he and his Maquis cohorts controlled. 

She pressed her hand to her temple, this was torturous. The only thought that restrained her from ordering was how Chakotay would punish her for her disobedience. _But fuck, she wanted coffee badly._

The door to her quarters slid open, Chakotay marched inside, leather vest undone and a look that said he was madder than hell. What could have possibly gotten on the Maquis Captain's nerves this time? Seeing his mood, Kathryn could kiss her chances of a mug of black gold tonight goodbye. She stepped away from the glorified toaster when he spotted her. Her cheeks pinked with guilt, feeling she had been caught in the act for even considering having a cup. Chakotay was lightning quick: grabbing her by the nape for her neck with one hand and by her ass with the other. He pulled her flush against him and glared. His eyes were dark and his nostrils flared. He squeezed her ass hard enough to make her wince. There would surely be bruising tomorrow. 

He didn't like bruises, not on her. Chakotay took great care not to leave a mark on her even in their most passionate of escapades. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" he growled. 

"Waiting for you," Kathryn answered, in earnest. 

"That explains the nakedness," he glanced down at her completely nude form. "What are you doing by the replicator? Did you have coffee?" he asked again. 

"No!" she admitted quickly. 

"But you wanted to... you wanted to defy me," he said before taking her lips. His tongue forced its way inside. It circled her tongue then ran along her teeth. The kiss sent a wave of liquid heat to her center, but he wasn't trying to get her in the mood, he was inspecting her, verifying that she was telling the truth. 

Kathryn had been good in her time spent as Chakotay's captive, and had only slipped once. She paid dearly for it over the next 10 days, when he denied her the release of an orgasm. Over and over again. The frustrations of no coffee were nothing in comparison to that week.

Satisfied with the lack of bitter taste of coffee in her mouth, he pulled back easing his grip on her flesh. "I'm proud of you," he smiled, giving her another - gentler - kiss as Kathryn's chest heaved for air.

"I was just... looking at… at the replicator….and it got me thinking 'bout coffee," she said, trying to catch her breath through swollen lips. 

She watched as Chakotay's eyes narrowed. He was thinking, contemplating what to do with her. His hand slid from her neck down her front, fingers tracing her collarbone before they found their way to her left breast. He rolled the nipple to a hardened peak then did the same with the other. She winced when he pinched it a bit tighter than she liked. Tonight Chakotay was going to play rough, probably because of whatever had him storming in. 

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"she whimpered through the discomfort. 

"Not really, but you _were_ the captain, so you must shoulder the responsibility for your crews' behavior," he said, spinning her away from him. "Put your hands on the replicator pad and wait." 

She did as instructed, feeling his knee nudging her legs apart. His hand pressing her to lean forward. "Wait right here," he said, slapping her behind, making Kathryn hiss. "I seem to be overdressed for this evening's events," he chuckled and walked off.

Kathryn kept her eye on the blinking display, the words - _coffee, black_ \- mocking her as she waited. The lights inside the little alcove gently warmed her palms, and she could feel her center throbbing with anticipation. Kathryn craned her neck to see Chakotay when he returned a moment later, divested of his leather outfit, naked from head to toe just as she. His cock looked painfully erect, and his eyes were dark with a hungry lust. Kathryn licked her lips, perhaps she _would_ be allowed a cup, if only to keep her energy up to take care of his needs. 

Rough hands ran up her outer thighs then took their place on her hips. A firm grip pulled her back, extending her arms fully, her hands still braced on the replicator.

"I couldn't stop thinking about your tight pussy today," he groaned, sliding his hot cock along the seam of her buttocks

"I am sorry it was a distraction for you," she purred, arching her back to invite him inside. 

"It was, and I think the only fair solution is to fuck you," he shifted himself so that his cock grazed her slit, gathering her essence onto himself. Kathryn whimpered at the contact against her bundle of nerves. He bent low so his chest was flush against her back and his hot breath in her ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, that the only thought you have when you look at this replicator, is of me driving into you."

Kathryn bit her lip, waiting for the force of his cock to plunge, but it didn't come. Instead Chakotay reached out and pressed a button on the replicator. The words J.C.FIT01 flashed across the display before he hit run and an object sparkled into existence. Laying in the center of the pad was a pink silicone ring. Kathryn didn't know what it was, as it was much too large for her finger but too small for her wrist. She didn't understand how or where this pink thing was going. Kathryn turned arching a brow but kept her hands firmly planted on the replicator. "What's that?" she asked. 

"This," he picked up the ring, dragging it up her arm, across her shoulder, and then down the skin of her back as he straightened himself. "Is to help make our night together last longer," he chuckled. Chakotay took a step back and rolled the ring onto his erection with a groan until it sat snugly at the base of his shaft. "With this little guy, to you, I will feel like a whole new man inside."

Kathryn was no stranger to sex, but she had little experience with toys. It didn't look like much, but she could tell he was excited by the way his dimples appeared on his cheeks.

Chakotay lunged forward with a perfect angle to her entrance then thrusted deep inside. He buried himself to the hilt and the pink ring sat pinned between them. Kathryn gasped as her walls were suddenly stretched. His erection spread her wider and dove deeper than it ever had before. Chakotay pulled himself back deliciously slow, nearly exiting completely before slamming back into her heat. Kathryn cried out as the erection filled her again and again. Each thrust felt like a bigger and bigger cock. Chakotay was already a well hung man, but this thing had him expanding by the millisecond. "What-ugh! what is that thing?" she pleaded, gripping hard to the replicator's edge. 

"It's a Risa pleasure ring," he grinned, finding a thrusting rhythm he could sustain. "It restricts the blood flow so I can last longer, which also causes me to swell so I am bigger." 

Kathryn bit her lip, he certainly felt larger. The Maquis Captain took his pleasure of her nearly every night so she knew exactly how he felt inside. 

"What do you think?" he asked. 

"You… you're so big," she whimpered. 

"Is it too much?" He slowed his thrusts concerned about hurting his plaything.

"No, it's just surprising. I need a minute to adjust," she admitted, widening her stance. Pleading silently for her body to create more slick moisture for him. 

Chakotay smiled, and his hand traveled around her hip to play with her clit. 

"You feel so good, and I want you to feel good too," he hissed as his fingers became instantly wet from her. His rough digits built her up, inching her closer and closer to the edge. 

"Please," she whined. "I'm so close… let me come.." 

"First answer me this, what do you think of when you see this replicator?" he asked, his voice deep and dark. Chakotay’s hand and cock slowed to let her concentrate on the answer. 

"Your big - enormous - cock," she cried, as he continued to slide back and forth inside her. 

"Anything else?"

“Ooonly, how guh-good you, umm…”

“Speak up Kathryn. Use your words,” he smiled to himself pulling his cock almost all the way out. “Unless you want me to stop.”

“No!”

“What else do you think of?”

Kathryn whimpered, “how...how good you feel in-in _my tight pussy_.”

"Good girl," Chakotay husked before returning to his original pace and placing Kathryn on the road to receiving her first of many orgasms he planned to give her tonight. 

The room filled with the sounds of flesh slapping, combined with their grunts and moans of pleasure. The crescendo of the voices grew and a tightening of a coil built low in Kathryn's belly. If she couldn't have coffee then she had to at least climax, if only once. She had been good, she hadn't had a drop without him, he _had_. to let her come. 

Chakotay's fingers further teased her clit and his voice filled her head with a dark smooth command. "It's time Kathryn. Show this cock how good you feel when you come."

Kathryn fell over the edge. Her walls clapped down around his enlarged shaft and her muscles tried to milk everything Chakotay had to give. Kathryn's knees buckled. If she hadn't been holding on to the edge of the replicator, she would have turned into a puddle on the floor. Chakotay eased his thrusts to lean forward and kiss between her shoulder blades. "That felt so good. You almost got me to come in the first round."

"How many rounds are there?" She breathed, her inner muscles still fluttering with aftershock. 

"We will just have to see. I've never used a pleasure ring before." He straightened and began to pump into her again. Just how many times could he make Kathryn fall apart before he eventually spilled into her? He was anxious to find out.

=/\=

Kathryn had lost count of how many orgasms Chakotay had pulled from her last night, but knew that he was pleased with the number. That morning Chakotay allowed her to drink her coffee alone _and_ in the biggest size programmed into the replicator. He gave her one last deep kiss before handing her the mug and leaving to Captain the ship. The only downside to his generosity was that Kathryn could not concentrate on the hot bitter liquid dancing on her tongue. Her only thoughts as she held the warm metallic mug to her lips were of Chakotay's hard, hot dick. His plan had worked, perhaps a little too well as she yearned for the Risa pleasure ring now more than the coffee in her hands. She eyed the replicator across the room and smiled, she could only think of Chakotay and wondered what other toys he had programmed into its catalog.

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think. Comments and Kudos give me Joy!


End file.
